


dead men tell no tales

by sososophiexoxo



Series: people being Not Nice™ to Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, No outright bashing, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, but vague, more anti Steve, not team Cap friendly, tony stark is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososophiexoxo/pseuds/sososophiexoxo
Summary: The fight in Siberia ends differently then in the movies. After the Rogues return to America, Steve finally manages to get a meeting with Tony, who isn't Tony, but his son Peter.Why is Steve the only one that is surprised that Tony isn't showing up?
Relationships: (Kind of) - Relationship, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, basically-team dynamics
Series: people being Not Nice™ to Steve Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197473
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177
Collections: Tony Stark Defense Squad I





	dead men tell no tales

It starts almost harmless. A small Press conference the day after the Airport fight. Just Pepper explaining what happened as best as she could. None of the Rogues saw that Press Conference, but they were lucky. No one ever said the reason why the fight broke out. 

No one was screaming for revenge. There was no mob of people, that had already prepared the Pyre and were now swinging the pitchforks.

No one knew what was going on, but trusted in Captain America and Iron Man and that they knew what they were doing.

And then Siberia happened.

* * *

Pepper stepped onto the stage tense, and with a pinched look on her face. 

“I won’t take any questions today, so please just sit down and listen.” The reporters complied, taking pictures of her, focusing on her red-rimmed eyes and rigid stand. “Three days ago, Tony Stark tried to arrest Steve Rogers and James Barnes in Siberia. As of now, we’re not sure what happened, as we are unable to watch the security footage, but what we know is, that Tony was injured badly in the process, and was unable to call for help for hours.” She paused, swallowing past a lump in her throat. “We don’t know if he will pull through.”

* * *

The next time, there is no press conference. No one who stands in front of the cameras and tells the world what’s happening. There is only a social media post.

_We are sad to inform you that Tony Stark passed away in his sleep, surrounded by his family. We are very grateful for all the well-wishes that all of you send our way, and we appreciate every single one of you.  
We ask you to respect our privacy for the next few days, so that we can mourn in peace._

After the Message was posted, a wave of anger and grief went through the world, an outcry for justice.  
The Rogues could only watch from Wakanda, helpless.

* * *

It takes a few hours until Wakanda reacts. And when it does, it’s Princess Shuri that arrives first. Clothed in traditional clothes, even including something like a crown, something that Steve had never seen in Wakanda. The Princess looks livid, the Dora Milaje not far behind her sporting the same expression. 

“You have overstayed your welcome.” Steve looked at the Princess confused. What?

“I’m sorry Princess, I don’t think I understand.” 

“My brother let you stay under the impression that you and your friends were innocent. But now a good man is dead and the last person to see him alive was you. We do not harbor murderers.” 

Steve froze, Scott didn’t. “What is she talking about Steve?” but no one answered. 

“You need to leave.”

* * *

Peter wasn’t feeling good. Well, of course he wasn’t feeling good. It had only been four months since… Siberia. But today was worse. So much Worse. 

Today, Rogers and his team would come back to America. And because the Accords Council never learned, they would live at the Compound. That was still owned by the Stark Family. By Peter.

Pepper and Rhodey were working on it, but Peter had little hope. The Council would force him to house the man that had killed his father, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

But he had drawn the line at greeting them, by living with them. By even talking to them. And when forced, he would remember the council that the Starks had done enough. That there was nothing left to give. And if they ever tried to make him, he would make them pay. 

And yet…Every day he got a request for a meeting, and every day he denied it. But Peter wasn’t dumb, he knew that his time was running out. That he would have to talk with the Rogues soon, at least once, so they would leave him alone. So that they would realize that he wasn’t his father and wouldn’t let them walk all over him. 

In the end, there wasn’t much choice. 

Pepper set the time and place, giving Peter as much of a warning as she could. 

Not that it helped much.

* * *

Steve was glad that he could finally meet with Tony. Because Tony was alive. Steve was sure of it. He had been fine when Steve had left, so he had to be fine now. It didn’t matter what the Press said. The Press lied. Tony had been the one who had taught him that. 

So how was he supposed to believe them that Tony was dead? 

He had been requesting meetings for two weeks now, after giving the brunet two weeks to cool down and throw his tantrum. But now, six weeks after the “Civil War”, Steve had enough. It was time for Tony to grow up and apologize.

But every time Steve tried to talk to Natasha about it, she looked ta him weird. Had been for a few weeks now. Sam too, if Steve was being honest. 

Bucky was still in Wakanda in cryo, waiting for the Princess for figure out how to remove the triggers. Steve was glad that the Princess had still agreed to help Bucky, even though she seemed upset about Tony’s alleged death, but Tony would make it right again and to prove how sorry he was, he would help Bucky. After Steve had talked to him.

* * *

Pepper had informed them of the meeting. No, that wasn’t quiet right. Pepper had informed Jocasta, the new compound AI, who had informed them. 

They hadn’t talked to any of the other Avengers since coming back to America. Not for the lack of trying, of course. They did try, but the others didn’t want to interact with them. Rhodey had flat out screamed at them when Steve when he had approached the Colonel. But today, they would be able to make it right, Steve just knew it.

They were waiting in a conference room in Stark Tower for Tony, 15 minutes before the meeting was supposed to start. Steve was smiling, laughing with Wanda, while the others were silent. Natasha and Clint seemed to have an animated conversation in Italian, which neither of the others could understand. Steve wasn’t sure what exactly the two spies thought would happen, but neither of them looked happy. 

And then, finally, the door opened. The first person who came into the room was Rhodey. He looked at each of them in turn, before sitting down. Him immediately followed Pepper, who sat down across from Rhodey, which left three chairs empty. The head of the table, and the chairs immediately left and right. 

Steve wondered what had happened that both Rhodey and Pepper had refrained from sitting next to Tony. 

His questions weren’t answered, but the chairs were filled soon after with Teenagers? What the hell was going on?

To the left of Rhodey sat now a blond, blue eyed teenager, who looked far from friendly. And next to Pepper, another blond, blue eyed boy. While the boy next to Rhodey screamed money and power, in the same way that Tony had always screamed money and power, the boy next to Pepper was just surrounded by Power, and aura of confidence that could only be rivaled by Pepper herself. 

Steve didn’t know who those boys were, but he would really like to know. It was unacceptable that Tony was just involving teenager into Avengers business. 

No one was talking. The Avengers on Steve’s side of the table were staring, while the people on Tony’s side were just staring back. When the door opened again, Steve was glad for all but two seconds. Happy came in, followed closely by yet another Teenager and then another stranger. Steve was really starting to get sick off all those strangers. 

The teenager, who different to his friends had dark hair, sat down at the head of the table, while the two men positioned themselves behind him like Bodyguards. And when Steve looked back at the dark-haired teenager, he had a horrible moment of … something. That boy, looked exactly like Tony had in the press pictures after Howards death. A dark suit, light blue tie and light blue colored glasses. Glasses that shouldn’t be able to hide his eyes, but did anyway.

The only two chairs free now, where the two that separated the two groups. 

“Where’s Tony?” Natasha’s head snapped around to look at Steve by his questions, while said man ignored the full on body flinch that went through Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and the dark-haired teenager. 

“What the fuck, Steve.” Sam whispered, but went ignored.

“What the fuck are you on about, Rogers?” Rhodey glared at Steve, which made Steve frown. 

“I’m talking about his obvious absent. He can’t just send a teenager and call it a day.” Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see Wanda smirk. 

“I don’t think you want to start that, Mr. Rogers.” Spoke the teenager next to Pepper up, with a light southern twinge to his words.

“It’s Captain. Captain Rogers.” The other blond smiled condescendingly at Sam. 

“No, it’s not.”

Steve went to answer, but the dark-haired teenager had already started talking. “I don’t think that this will help us.” He looked at his friend, and then at Steve the team. “You asked for this meeting, Mr. Rogers, say what you have to say and we can all move on.”

Steve frowned at the boy. “I wanted a meeting with Tony. I don’t even know who you are.” 

“If I tell you my name, does it make you go away faster?” the boy was only looking at Steve, but turned to Natasha when she nodded. “Alright. You know Ms. Potts, Colonel Rhodes and of course, Mr. Hogan.” He pointed at the boy next to pepper, “That’s Harley Keener,” then he pointed to the blond next to Rhodey, “and this is Johnny Storm. The man behind me is Mr. Logan and my name is Peter Stark.” 

Silence. 

“I’m sorry what?” Clint blinked at the boy, while horror slowly dawned on his face. 

“Peter Anthony Parker Stark. Son of Mary Parker and Tony Stark. And as of a month, the richest orphan on the planet.” His eyes were cold, while he took in the Avengers opposite from him. Natasha was frozen in place, as was Sam and Scott. Clint was still looking on in horror, while Wanda seemed to come to the same conclusion as the archer, sporting her own horrified expression. 

Only Steve was still looking entirely unimpressed, with a frown firm in place. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I don’t believe you.” 

“Don’t worry, I expected that. Luckily for you, I don’t have any interest in talking to you anyway. I suppose your friends are more than capable to ask their own questions, and then we can all go our separate ways. How about that?” Peter had tilted his head. When no one answered, he raised an eyebrow. 

“Do any of you even have any questions? Apart from…” he trailed of with an aborted hand movement towards Steve. Still, nothing happened.

“Oh my god.” whispered Johnny. “This is a complete waste of time.” 

“Apparently.” Peter thrummed his fingers on the table for a second, before speaking again. “If none of you have anything to say, then let me use the time to say something.” He directed his cold gaze back on Steve. “My father is dead because of you, and you are very lucky that America is still under the impression that it needs you, because if it wouldn’t, your situation would be very different right now. I’m not my father, nor do I plan to repeat his mistakes, and that includes you. You didn’t read the Accords, and you also didn’t listen when it was explained to you. You forgot that there are consequences for your actions, you forgot that you can’t play god, you forgot that not everything is about you, and that’s on us. On my father. He let you think those things, always took care of the mess for you gave you all the money that you could ever need, while letting you crucify him for having it.” The boy paused for a second. 

“My family worked hard for what we have, for what I have. My grandfather had two PhDs. My father had three, and countless other degrees. I have three bachelor’s, one master and am working on my first doctoral right now. I don’t know what you think we are doing at Stark Industries, but you should inform yourself what we did, what my father did, with the money and the company, before telling us that we are monsters.” 

His friends looked concerned, but Peter ignored them. Instead, he gave a signal to Happy who pulled out his phone and tipped a message. Rhodey and Pepper stood up, signaling the end of the meeting, and left followed by Johnny and Harley. 

When only Peter and his Bodyguards were left, the boy stood up, staring at the table. 

“I have informed Captain Danvers of this meeting, and she will come and talk to you about your future with the Avengers Initiative. I suggest to listen to her closely. We don’t want a repeat of last month.” then he finally looked up. “You are poison, Rogers. A curse that my family has carried around for almost a century, and has killed my grandmother, my grandfather and now my father. I refuse to be next.”

And with that he left.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my best friend hit me when she first read this....don't know if it was a compliment. Probably not. She was upset about the Peter thing. 
> 
> The comments are moderated, so don't even try to comment mean things.  
> Thanks.😊


End file.
